epicrapbattlesofhistoryfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:AwesomeGamer/Doctor Wiki Idea
temp.png ''Doctor Wiki ''is an idea I had an chat. It shall be a parody of Doctor Who, with these wiki users instead of characters on the show. This series of blogs depicts the adventures of a Bureau Lord—a wiki travelling alien known as the Doctor. He explores the universe in his CHATDIS, a wiki-travelling space ship. Its exterior appears as a blue chat box, a common sight in wikis. Along with a succession of companions, the Doctor faces a variety of foes while working to save users, help AWCs, and defeat trolls. Characters The Doctor The initially irascible and slightly sinister Doctor quickly mellowed into a more compassionate figure. It was eventually revealed that he had been on the run from his own people, the Bureau Lords of the wiki ERB Wiki. The character of the Doctor was initially shrouded in mystery. All that was known about him in the programme's early days was that he was an eccentric alien traveller of great intelligence who battled injustice while exploring time and space in an unreliable wiki machine, the "CHATDIS" (an acronym for Community's Habitat And Time Demonstration In Space), which notably appears much larger on the inside than on the outside (a quality referred to as "dimensionally transcendental"). Changes of Appearance As a Bureau Lord, the Doctor has the ability to regenerate his body when near death. Scrawland Scribblescratch will also appear as the John Hurt incarnation of The Doctor. Companions The First Doctor's first companions were his son Captain Warrior and his teachers Rebekah Mikaelson and Firebrand. The Doctor later generally travels with a single companion, although others may join later in the series. Companions of the Ninth and Tenth Doctors include Sierrastalker, Tkwarrior, and Tesla Man. There will of couse be many more companions, so wait and see... Villains There will of course, be lots of villains, but here are the main ones: Trolleks The Daleks were aliens from the planet Spamo, mutated by a scientist and housed in tank-like mechanical armour shells for mobility. Their armour shells contain a single eye-stalk to allow them vision, a sockpuppet device that multiplies him, and a directed-spamming weapon. Their chief role in the plot of the series, as they frequently remark in their instantly recognisable metallic voices, is to "exspaminate" all beings inferior to themselves, even attacking the Bureau Lords in the Wiki War. Vandalismen Vandalismen were originally a wholly organic species of humanoids originating on ERB Wiki's Twin Wiki, RBN Wiki that began to implant more and more artificial parts into their bodies. This led to the race becoming coldly logical and destroying cities in their home planet, with emotions usually only shown when naked aggression was called for. With the demise of the BRB Wiki, they acquired YouTubepedia as their new home planet. They continue to be a recurring 'monster' within the Doctor Who franchise. The Devil The Devil is the Doctor's archenemy, a renegade Bureau Lord who desires to rule all of Wikia. As with the Doctor, the role shall be played by different users, since the Devil is a Bureau Lord as well and able to regenerate. Category:Blog posts